Call Of Duty: Lyoko Buddies At War
by GTIClubman94
Summary: The gang tries out the new online sensation, and as much as they love beating the crap out of themselves, they still have an online world to save from a powerful player with powers greater than X.A.N.A himself...Hilarity ensues!


Okay, people! Here's the first awesome chapter of "Call Of Duty: Lyoko Buddies At War"! Basically, it's about the gang, who buys Call Of Duty: World At War, just like everyone else does in Kadic, and as they play online, some guy kills all the players during Hardcore Team Deathmatch. Now, the gang holds the fate of all the lives of the people online, as they try to save the Call Of Duty online world from "the end of the world....at war."

Here's the first chapter of my story. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The New Online Sensation**

The students were minding their own businesses in computer class. There wasn't any X.A.N.A reports ever since they shut down the super computer, and the gang was doing their usual business: playing Counter-Strike Online. Meanwhile, Jim was teaching the kids how to do basic (BORING!) computer commands.

Jim: Okay, kids. To make a word wrap, keep typing a bunch of words to....what's that word I'm looking for?

(The students were all playing Counter-Strike Team Deathmatch, and the terrorist side is winning...)

Odd: Oh, goddamn terrorist!

Ulrich: Hey, Yumi, are you in the terrorist side?

Yumi: No, I'm in the SAS.

Aelita: Damn! Who just shot me!?

Sissi: I told you AK-47s are badass, bitch!

Jeremie: Oh, my god, girls! Will you shut up so I can kill both of you!?

(Jeremie gets injured by a grenade, but he survives)

Milly: What the hell!? I thought you were supposed to die?

Jeremie: I'm a pretty swift mover.

(He then gets blinded by a flash-bang)

Jeremie: Oh, my god! I can't see!

(Sissi then melees jeremie in the back)

Jeremie: You bitch!

Sissi: Don't hate on me, nerd! Don't forget who actually bought the game!

Jeremie *mutters*: Touche.

Jim: What the hell? Oops, I got the wrong book. Okay, kids, I'll go back to the library so you guys keep doing what you're doing.

Odd: What the crap!? Why is my computer friggin' lagging!?

Ulrich: This game sucks more than Jim can....

(Jim leaves the room, yet Emille comes in with a new game in his hand)

Emille: Hey, guys! Guess what great news I have!

Aelita: Sissi's a lesbian?

Sissi: Very funny for someone who doesn't know what 'tea-bagging' is.

Emille: No. Call Of Duty: World At War's out!

Ulrich: I heard the game sucks, cause it's World War II again.

Emille: Why don't you try out yourself.

(Emille inserts the discs into every computer, and everyone gets connected)

Emille: Okay, so everyone has to log in to play online.

Ulrich: What's your online name, Yumi?

Yumi: Mine's BanzaiBlitz217. What's yours?

Ulrich: Mine's bustablada84.

Aelita: HugsXKisses45.

Sissi: URSoGay15.

Aelita: I know you are.

Sissi: Hmph.

Milly: !iSEEuGIRL!

Emille: DaChamp007.

Taelia: Rebelgirl118.

Jeremie: MasterOfTheSniperz.

Tamiya: TriggerFingerGal658.

Odd: KiwiLover90!

Ulrich: Odd, what kind of online name is that?

Odd: It's dedicated to my one and only dog I know and love!

Ulrich: Your dog humps my pillow in the middle of the night! Why would you name yourself after your queer dog!?

Odd: You'll never understand the bond I share with Kiwi and I! Bastard!

Ulrich: Why am I even friends with you...

Yumi: Is everyone connected?

Everyone: Yes!

(Everyone gets joined in a private match in Team Deathmatch. As they pick out their map of choice (Castle), everyone picks their class and gets ready for the action!)

Odd: Awesome! We're on the American Team!

Yumi: I prefer the Type 99 over the crappy BAR. Anyways, Sissi, I gotcha!

(Sissi gets shot from the tower by Yumi)

Sissi: Bitch! I should've got the Thompson.

Ulrich: Hey, Jeremie, are you on the American side?

Jeremie: No, I'm on the Japanese side. Anyways, behind you!

(Jeremie creme-brulee's behind Ulrich with a shotgun)

Aelita: Ha! Take that, princess!

Milly: You did NOT shoot that shit in my head!

(Jim finally enters the room, and was surprised)

Jim: What the hell is this!? I thought you guys are supposed to study and crap, not kill each other online! What is wrong with you people!?

Everyone but Jim: *silence*

Jim: Aw, what the hell. You guys can play anyway, I'm tired of this 'teacher' crap, so you runts can kill yourselves anyway.

(Jim leaves, leaving only the students in the classroom)

Taelia: Hey! Who just shot me!?

Tamiya: *Gives the finger to Taelia*

(The bell rings, and the class kept playing)

Ulrich: What was that?

Odd: How the hell should I know!?

Emille: If you guys wanna join a tournament tonight, go to your dorms, and we'll play together.

Yumi: We won't forget that. Wait a second, I got someone. BANZAI!!!

Odd: This is better than this Counter-Strike crap.

Ulrich: What's Counter-Strike?

(The American Team wins the round, leaving Yumi a little disappointed)

Sgt. Roebuck: Outstanding, Marines! Out-F**king-Standing!

Ulrich: Oh, we won!

Yumi: Goddamn Americans....

(Everyone gets promoted, except Jeremie, 'cause he sucks)

Jeremie: What the hell!? Why didn't I get promoted?

(Because I said so, genius!)

Emille: Okay, guys, see you at the tournament!

Everyone: Bye!

Ulrich: This game is uber-awesome!

Jeremie: Whatever...

The gang leaves the classroom and head to their dorms for the tournament. However, something evil lurks within the network (IT'S NOT X.A.N.A!!!), and this could mean the end of the World...At War. Stay tuned!

* * *

Okay, guys! What do you think? It sucks, or it rules? I don't even care anyways.

Jeremie: Why the hell didn't I get friggin' promoted!?

To be honest, my nerdy friend....you suck.

Jeremie: No, I don't! I have a kill streak ratio of 0.86!

Yeah, um.....that's pretty suckish. I suggest you keep practicing on the kiddy pool before you enter the guys' league.

Yumi: "Guys' league"!? Excuse me, because we women are capable of doing anything you bitches can do!

Hey, 'Little Miss Psycho', now's not the time for your bitching!

Yumi: I'll show you 'bitching', you sexist bastard!

OMGWTFBBQ!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND GET THESE BITCHES OF ME!!!!


End file.
